Us After This
by AkumaBishiYuki
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy saw her family killed all because they were death eaters. It was Potters fault. He didn't understand the cause of Voldemort. It wasn't to kill muggleborns like Dumbledore made everyone think. Now she lost everything. As she killed herself, her last wish was granted. Now Kagome Higurashi was going to fulfill that wish; to make sure the dark side wins.
1. Chapter 1

**Us After This**

**Summary: ****Narcissa Malfoy saw her family killed all because they were death eaters. It was Potters fault. He didn't understand the cause of Voldemort. It wasn't to kill muggleborns like Dumbledore made everyone think. Now she lost everything. As she killed herself, her last wish was granted. Now Kagome Higurashi was going to fulfill that wish; to make sure the dark side wins.**

**Crossover: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/Draco (Veela Draco)**

**Rating: M**

**-x-x-x-**

Narcissa Malfoy looked at the family portrait, face devoid of emotion. Everything was gone.

Everything her family had fought for gone and her family went with it; dead.

It was all the damn Potters fault! And Dumbledores'... It was Harry Potter's fault for killing the dark lord, when he didn't even know what exactly he was fighting for. It was Dumbledores fault for putting lies into people's mind by making the Dark Sides real objective something that was not true.

"I wish the dark side would have won..." Narcissa whispered, eyes looking at the happy family that she used to be a part of, "...I wish someone would have been able to make the old ways come back...make my family complete...and make sure they would have lived."

She knew that nothing could help her though. Everything was over. All the old ways would soon die with the Pureblood families, then the new ways of the muggle world would come in.

The old ways of connecting with magic...gone. Everything that kept the magical world functioning would be lost eventually.

Opening the potion bottle, she sighed as she sat on her bed; after she took this potion she would be with her family again. She could be happy...she wouldn't have to watch the world fall apart.

'_I really wish things were different...' _Narcissa threw her head back, quickly swallowing the potion, not caring that it tasted horrible. She just wanted it to end.

She would never be happy or whole without her husband and child. She kept her eyes on the family portrait the whole time, till her eyes closed, and she let herself be accepted into the darkness known only as death.

She never knew though, that someone had heard her, her wishes. Someone was listening to her and somewhere...another woman made a wish at the same time...the same wish, a wish that things were different.

**x-X-x**

Kagome held the jewel, eyes filled with tears. Everything was completed, Naraku dead. Nothing turned out how it was supposed to though.

Everyone was gone.

She wasn't strong enough to protect them, she wasn't even in the same time when they died.

She arrived back to the village, where everyone but Inuyasha was dead. Kagome had arrived back just in time to see Inuyasha killed.

She had fallen into a hurt despair, her rage swept over the village in the form of purification, and all of the demons in the vicinity had fallen victim to its light. That included Naraku, his body was disintegrated, and that was what hurt her the most to think about. How could she kill him in such a burst of energy in only a few moments, but when they were fighting him together, she could barely land an arrow in the pelt he wore?!

She had been able to do nothing; she had let her friends die. Yeah, she hadn't been there, but maybe if she had, it would have been different! Maybe...

Kagome looked at the completed jewel that lay in her hands, it really left a hole in her heart to think that this was what her friends, her _family_, had died for. A pathetic jewel, so lost in her despair, she hadn't realized her thoughts, her wish was made with a singular thought. _'Why did things turn out this way...Kami...I wish it would have been different. Why did I need to fall down the well, why did it have to be me...I know I can't change the past, but...__I really wish things were different...__'_

Just as that thought stopped, Kagome was surrounded by light and a woman and a cloaked figure stood in front of her.

"Kagome Higurashi..."

This caught her attention, the woman looked familiar, but Kagome still couldn't place her.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, looking at the hovering cloaked figure and the woman in battle armor.

The woman smiled, "I am Midoriko, the one whose soul was made into the Jewel you protected..." The woman paused, looking over at the floating cloaked figure, "And this, is Death, you also may know him as the Grim Reaper..."

This made Kagome feel uneasy. Who wouldn't when you had death not even five feet away from you. That wouldn't make anyone uneasy...no, not at all.

"What is it you want with me?" Kagome asked, eyes downcast at the floor.

Midoriko was silent for a moment before she spoke in a soft tone, "You made a wish, not intentionally, on the jewel, but a wish nonetheless..."

Kagome took a deep breath, but listened as the creator of the Shikon no Tama spoke, " But at the same time, someone else made a wish...someone Death deemed worthy, but to make the wish complete death needs you..."

Kagome didn't know what to really say on that matter, but she did want to know what she could do Death couldn't.

"What can I do that Death can't already do? I am not that special." Kagome told them, but the two looked at one another before Death floated forward.

"I need you to go to the world I originated from. In this world, there is the Wizarding world...and there a war took place...this war, the wrong side won." Death paused, before he continued.

"The 'Dark' Side as the Wizarding world called them, isn't really all that dark. They just embrace the old ways. These old ways are what keeps the Wizarding World alive...without those old ways, everything will perish...and I need you to help make sure that the Dark side wins..."

Kagome didn't know how much help she would be, but she knew that she had nothing left here. Everyone was dead.

"And my wish?" Kagome asked, as she remembered all her friends and family.

Midoriko was the one to answer Kagome, "If you except going to Death's original world, your wish will be granted...a second chance will be rewarded to your friends and family. However, with that wish, you are no longer born to this world."

"Where would I belong then?"

Death gave a raspy laugh, "You would belong in the Wizarding world. I would give you an old last name to bear, and you would be accepted into that world. I would send you into the world a year before the final War began."

Kagome stood there thinking it over, her mind processing everything, "So if I accepted, time would be rewritten?"

Death nodded, "That would be correct."

"How will I live in this new world? Will I have a family?" Kagome asked, she wanted to have all the facts before she agreed to anything, but she already knew what she was going to pick.

"You will have family, but no parents or siblings. No one that would claim you as theirs when you arrive, but you will meet someone with your blood..." Death gave an eerie chuckle, he wasn't going to give her direct answers, that wouldn't be any fun.

"...how will I know where to find this Wizarding world in your world?"

"You will know..."

"When..."

"Only Time will tell, and as you and I both know, I am Death, not Time."

Kagome sighed, "You are no help at all,"

"I find its more satisfying to watch humans figure out life for themselves than to provide all the answers for them, besides, who will that help?"

"Me?"

A dark, creepy chuckle escaped Deaths lips, but he stopped conversing, floating back a bit so that he was now beside Midoriko.

"We are losing time now, Kagome,"

Midoriko held her hands out, and death raised one of his own skeletal hands up and out before him.

"I'm taking back your ability to purify, Kagome, it won't be of any use to you in the world that you will be apart of now."

"But-"

"I will be replacing that ability with the Magic of the bloodline you will be...inheriting."

"...what?"

"Yes, your family bloodline is to be one of the purest among the wizarding worlds."

"So my name...what will it be?"

Midoriko smiled, "You will keep your birth name, you will always be Kagome, that won't ever change, neither time nor death can take that name from you..."

"Your family name, however, will be _Gaunt_."

Kagome wasn't sure how well that name fit with hers, but before she could say anything, her she was shot with a blinding bright pink and white light, when it faded, she felt empty and looked up at Midoriko who gave a sad smile, "You can learn to manipulate your magic to create barriers and such, Kagome, but it won't be possible to use your purification any longer."

Once again, she made to speak, but a dark blue and black cut her off as darkness took over.

Before she faded into an abyss of unconsciousness, she heard a faint whisper from Midoriko.

"_When you wake up, you'll be __**home**__...good luck..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Akuma: Here is the first chapter to Us After This, we hope you enjoy it as much as we did, and hope you take the time to review and let us know what you think. Every review means the world to us, and it helps us to continue writing the fics you love, and we love.**

**Yuki: Finally! Done. XD I hope everyone likes this...It is a little...different, but hope everyone likes it all the same. It would have been out earlier...if we didn't work...and need sleep.. DX Though someone can gladly go to work for me while I stay home to type..any takers...No? Damn... well, Read and Review~! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Us After This**

**Summary: Narcissa Malfoy saw her family killed all because they were death eaters. It was Potters fault. He didn't understand the cause of Voldemort. It wasn't to kill muggle borns like Dumbledore made everyone think. Now she lost everything. As she killed herself, her last wish was granted. Now Kagome Higurashi was going to fulfill that wish; to make sure the dark side wins.**

**Crossover: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/Draco (Veela Draco)**

**Rating: M**

**-x-x-x-**

The building before her was worn out, obsolete and desolate; it held no charm in its fogged up and darkened windows, peeling doorframes or aged brick walls. The road she stood on went on for miles in one direction and ended shortly after the house next to hers going the other direction. There were houses lining the roads side by side, one after another. A misty cloud had settled over the road, hiding her feet from view and causing a chill to crawl up her legs. Suddenly a gust of wind took her hair and she gave a soft clatter of her teeth before looking up at the sign a little ways away.

_**Spinner's End**_

"Well there you have it, the end is my beginning," She sighed before walking up to the house that looked so unwelcoming. It didn't look like anyone lived on this street, as if it hadn't seen a living person for years, abandoned to the rats and bugs, but she knew she would be living here, she wasn't sure how, it was just..._there_. It was lingering in the back of her mind, as if she had always known, and there were other things she knew, Her exact location, Cokeworth, England, second to the last house at the end of Spinner's End.

Placing a hand on the doorknob, she pulled back in surprise, it was really cold. Pushing that to the back of her mind, she forced her hand back on the knob and opened the door.

Kagome was shocked to find that the inside was in fact very inviting, unlike the bleak outer exterior of her new abode. "At least it doesn't need too much cleaning," she walked in, not bothering to shut the door as she allowed some fresh air to clear out the smell of dust and the stuffy feel her new home came with.

The walks were covered in a rather tacky flowery wallpaper, the floor was covered in a disgusting confetti carpet, but the bookshelves were kept nice, and there was a nice white couch, and while she hatred the pillows and the curtains, she was in love with the curio cabinet, even if it was empty.

Looking into the kitchen, she smiled at the somewhat clean state it was in, though she vowed to burn the ugly curtains that seemed to be in each room, really, who in the world thought bright candy pink, lime green, grey, canary yellow and brownish green looked good all sloshed together like they were on those curtains?!

Kagome walked to the hard wood table and stared curiously at an old looking rolled up scroll, she unrolled the parchment, and was somewhat surprised to find that it was a map. It had directions to certain places it seemed, places she had never been to, Kagome mentally cursed herself, she had never been all that good at reading maps. _'The Leaky Cauldron?'_ Kagome sighed, "I have no idea where I'm supposed to be starting,"

She walked back to the front door in time to see a black cloaked figure stroll in a dangerous stride past the door. Rushing forward, she peeked out just in time to see the door of the last house on the street she lived on close, "I...have a neighbor...?"

Blinking Kagome shook her head, "Ok first thing's first...find out how I am going to survive here...i need..." before she finished talking out loud something appeared on the table...it was a bag of some sort and a note attached to it.

"Errr." Kagome looked at the bag that was a few feet away from her, "That isn't creepy at all..." Sarcasm dripped from her words.

Giving the bag a suspicious look, she then took a deep breath before stepping closer before opening the bag. Inside there was a manila folder, a leather bound book, a ring of some sort and a pouch which sounded it was filled with coins.

Kagome blinked as she stared at the three items she laid out before her as she lightly muttered, "Ok...this is rather different, and not what I was expecting to be in there."

Opening the manila folder, there were papers. She tilted her head to the side and read the first paper. It was the deed to the house. She put that on the table as she looked at the next paper.

Her eyes widened, It was her birth certificate.

There on the piece of paper was her new identity. It seemed a little bit unreal, but she knew that what was happening was very real. It just hadn't sunk in yet. In a few days time that would be a rather different story.

_**Kagome Lillian Gaunt**_

That was her new name.

It would take some time to get used to it. It wasn't a horrid name or anything, it was just, she wasn't used to it. She silently put the papers back into the manila folder, she would have to remember to put it somewhere safe.

Kagome then went to the leather bound book. It was a beautiful book. The leather was black, but in it there was green leather stitched in; the green leather was a family crest of some sort, or so she guessed it was.

Opening the book, on the first page in weird writing, it said something, it was only like that for a second before it changed into english. This made Kagome frown, but she went to read what the page said all the same.

_**The Ancestry of the House of Gaunt**_

"I guess this can give me some insight on my...new family." Kagome muttered as she closed the book and put it back down next to the manilla folder.

Kagome then looked at the ring, it wasn't totally ugly, but it wasn't the most beautiful thing in the world either. She did feel something weird coming off of it though, so she quickly sat it back down and moved onto the pouch that she thought was filled with money.

Opening the pouch, she smiled. She was right, it was money of some kind. It wasn't the normal kind she was used to though.

"Looks like those old coins from the medieval movies, gold nuggets and such...silver pieces...bronze pieces..." She placed the bag down and fell into the chair beside her, sighing as she looked everything over, she let her mind wander a bit before she pulled herself back to reality, if she could call it that. "I think...I should find someone who can help me figure this stuff out. That map had some places marked, they'll be a good spot to start, but first, to find my way there...I don't know how to read the map..."

Her mind wandered off without her say-so once again and she let it drift to her _neighbor_ next door. She hadn't really seen them, just a black cloak, but it was a person, and the only one she'd seen thus far.

"Yeah, why not." Just like that, she grabbed the pouch of coins and tied it to her pant loop with the pouch ropes, took the map in hand, pocketed the ring, not really wanting to hold it until she knew what _it_ was, ring besides the point; glancing outside of the house, she looked around and shivered at the emptiness before shutting her door and walking over to her bag. _'I'll just ask for directions to the Leaky Cauldron, then be on my way, no one will get get upset for that, right?'_

Kagome grabbed her bag and made her way outside. She didn't really bother locking the door. She didn't have a need to right now. It wasn't like she had really any valuables, besides the things she had in the bag, but she was taking that with her, so she had nothing to worry about.,

She made her way to the house she'd seen someone enter, she hoped they were still there. She really wanted to find the 'Leaky Cauldron' place so she could figure out the currency to buy things with and check out the world she now was in.

When she stood on the doorway, she took a deep breath looking at the eerie looking house as she raised her hand to knock.

She knocked firmly three times before waiting.

It didn't take long for the door to swing open and to reveal a person.

There in the doorway was a man dressed all in black, looking down at her, He looked at her for a moment before he spoke in a drawled silky voice, "Can I help you?"

**x-X-x**

**Akuma: All commentary shall be held now and forever at our namesakes! I hope you guys enjoy! This writing stuff is becoming too difficult, I might have to go on Hiatus, take a vaca, travel...I've made like...thirty spelling and grammar mistakes in just my Authors Note alone -,- REVIEW! CONVINCE ME TO STAY~! **_**I dare you...**_

**Yuki: -Sighs- You have to love Alan Rickman's voice...that is all I can really say. Hope everyone enjoyed this! Read and Review! **


End file.
